A Drunken Night and Tentacle Rape
by Audrayy
Summary: Jack gets extremely drunk and attempts to take advantage of will. Will gets away but Davy Jones finds him, and things get a little bit physical. Attempted rape and Tentacle rape  .
1. Pretty Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ^.^**

**Note: This is my first pirates of the Caribbean Fic, so if I get anything wrong tell me*.* Anyway, Jack gets very drunk and an attempts to forcefully take advantage of Will ^.^Also tentacle rape. If you don't like this kind of stuff don't read it, and if you do read it I warned you -.- It's for comedy and boredom reasons only ^.^**

Jack sat at the wooden bar stool; he was singing a pirate song as he gulped down more ale, it sloshed out of his cup as he sang his jolly tune. He vaguely knew he had drunk more than usual, he was totally hammered.

"Jack?" He turned around. Will was standing there a worried look on his face, "How much have you drunk?" Will cautiously asked. Jack smiled and patted a seat next to him. "I really don't know lad," Jack slurred "Take a seat next to me."

Will gently walked over to the bar stool and sat down slowly. "Jack, I think it's time you went home." Jack smiled and leaned up stroking his hand on Will's cheek, "You are a very pretty boy." Will slapped away his hand, "Jack, don't." Jack smiled and stood up. "Elizabeth is such a lucky lass, to have such a handsome husband." Will took a step back "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack smiled naughtily and made a grab for Will's firm backside. Will yelped, once again he slapped Jack's hand away. "Oh, come on will." Jack murmured, "From the day I met you I knew… I wanted you." Jack took a step forward. "Jack! Stop this, your drunk!" "I'm not drunk…lad, I just had… a few ale's."

Jack grabbed both will's arms, holding him down. "Jack! Let go of me! You don't know what you're doing." "Be assured Lad, I know exactly what I'm doing." Jack whispered slyly into his ear. Will struggled, but Jack's vice like grip on him didn't loosen. Jack smiled and started kissing will's bare neck, he shivered as he felt jack course beard run over his skin.

Will's resisted again but jack's grip got stronger. "You're not going to cooperate are you lad?" "Not until I am free!" Will replied angrily. Jack smirked, "Ok you naughty boy, hands out." Jack smiled and nodded to some steel hand cuffs on the bar table. "Now my lad, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." "I will be unconscious before we do it the easy way." Will struggled again. Jack chuckled "Ok, my boy-"

Jack stopped; his expression turned dazed, slowly wavered and fell on the bar's wooden floor. Will sighed, relief flooding over him. He nudged the knocked out pirate with his foot and smiled satisfactorily when jack didn't rouse. He was completely outraged at what Jack tried to do! Will felt very violated, he wiped his neck with his sleeve and slowly tip toed over the sleeping pirate. Jack mumbled in his slumber and started snoring loudly.

Xx

Will needed time to think. Jack had tried to do something horrible to Will, he wondered if jack would remember. Will slowly walked out to the beach, his feet sinking in the dry sand. It was pitch black and all he could hear was the constant wave of the ocean. Will sighed and sat down on the sands, he slowly sifted the yellow grains through his fingers. What would he tell Elizabeth? She would be so worried, Wills thoughts were roused when he heard a voice.

"Arrr,I see you, Will Turner?." Said the voice. Will stood up, "Who goes there?" "Hello, Will Turner." Said the voice, "Don't you remember me? It's Davy Jones." Will's eyes widened as he took a step back, but fate wasn't on his side; he tripped over a big piece of driftwood. Will cried out and struggled to get up, he yelped when he put weight on his ankle. "Lad, you must of twisted your ankle." Said Davy, "I suppose you're at my mercy then?"

Will yelped as a slimy tentacle slithered down his leg. He attempted to brush it away but failed, because slimy tentacles were also holding his arms down. Will screamed for help, "No body's coming for you Will…Your completely at my mercy." Will whimpered as he felt strong hands undo his buttons. "Your quite a… handsome boy." Davy sniggered, "I afraid to say that won't be the case…when I'm through with you." Davy roughly pushed Will onto his stomach, He heard Davy's cruel voice in his ear "This is it boy."

**Note: Wow this isn't really Will's day is it? As I said this is just a joke, don't take it seriously. So yeah ^.^ Hope you liked it .**


	2. THREESOME!

**Diclaimer: Own nothing ^.^  
**

**Note: I wasn't actually planning to put a second chapter, but my stupid friends kept nagging me so yeah. ^.^ I guess you're probably wondering, WHY WILL! Simply because I dislike will ^.^ I guess you could probably tell by him getting raped continually. Anyway, Jack has another shot at poor Will, and Davy Jones and Jack have a fight for him.**

"Will, my darling sweetie. Wake up." Will eyes shot open; he stared at the thing before him. It was Davy Jones, his green slimy tentacles caressing his cheek.

Will tried to move, but from the previous night of hot tentacle sex, Will's rectum was permanently damaged. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Will cried. Davy chuckled putting a tentacle to Will's lips, "Nothing my love, but if didn't stop struggling it wouldn't hurt so much."

Davy's eyes suddenly came alive, "How about an afternoon quickie my little…toy boy." Will's eyes shone pure shock, "No, please!" Davy smiled and slowly unbuttoned his pants. Will tried to scream but his mouth was muffled by a smarmy tentacle. Davy Jones smirked, "Suck it boy!"

Xx

Jack awoke on the hard bar floor. What had happened last night? He stood up and looked around; next to his feet were some handcuffs his eyes narrowed. A scream of Will echoed through his head, at that moment it all came back to him. Jack smiled evilly to himself, he would have and taste Will, if it was the last thing he ever did.

Jack shot out of the bar doors, slowly he took in his surroundings. He grinned when he heard a scream. Uh huh! That's my Will! Jack edged a bit closer to the beach, were he had heard the sound. Jack's eyes narrowed when Will came into sight, Davy Jones was….was RAPING WILL! THAT'S MY MAN! Jack thought to himself, I will fight for him! Jack ran at lightning speed down to the beach, where poor Will was been molested.

"Ay! Davy Jones, Stop what are doing to my Will!" Davy looked up from his molestation. "Ay, I am doing nothing Jack Sparrow. Only taking what is mine!" Jack frowned, "If you didn't know Davy Jones, Will Turner here is my love bunny. So you, Davy Jones, get your disgusting tentacles of my prize!" Davy smiled, his voice thick with an Irish accent, "Nay, I shall not Jack Sparrow. You owe me so much, I will take Will as a payment." Jack frowned and crossed his arms, "I shall fight to the death!" Davy got up slowly and spread his legs into an aggressive stance, "Prepare to die." Davy cried as he jumped forward bowling jack over.

Will tried to move, tried to scream as the clashing of swords echoed in his head. He could distantly hear muffled cries of Davy and Jack as they slashed at each other with their swords. Abruptly Davy fell to the ground, Jack smiled, "Now Davy, I shall kill you."

Davy's hands shot up covering his slimy face, "No please Jack! I know a way we can settle this!" Jacks eyes came alight with realisation, Davy smiled, "THREESOME!" They both yelled, their voices exactly synchronized. Will eyes went wide and he shook his head vigorously, "No! No, no! Please don't do this!" Jack just pursed his lips and unhooked his handcuffs from his belt, then he slowly unbuttoned his pants, "Now lad, don't take this seriously. It's just a pirate world."

Xx

That night all that could be heard were the cries of Will and the pleasurable moans of jack and Davy, and even Barbossa. He found them and jumped right in.

Will recovered but unfortunately he died of tentacle AIDS two weeks later.

**Note: I thought that was a fabulous ending, as I said 100% joke, if you flame I warned you! Of course that would never happen but in my sick twisted imagination it probably could, plus Davy Jones is badass. **


End file.
